One Last Romance
by PouncinPadfoot13
Summary: Marlene Mckinnion is forced to move to England and start at Hogwarts for her 7th year.  She tries to start annew, someplace where noone knows of her past. But her past doesn't want to be forgotten.  Can her new friends help her deal with her demons?
1. The Dreaded Day

Marlene Mckinnion stood in frount of her bathroom mirror studying her reflection. The bags under her eyes were proof of her sleepless night. She bit down of her bottem lip as she nervously ran a hand through her short purple-streaked black hair. Her eyes were puffy, she splashed her face with cold water as she tried to banish all remnents of the nightmare that kept her up all night. She checked to see if all her piercings had made it through the rough night. With one last look at her reflection, she walked into her room and collapsed on her bed.

She curled up on her side as she finally relized what today was. The day she's been dreading all summer. The day she starts at her new school, Hogwarts. Until recently Marlene lived in Boston, Massachusettes. In the U.S.A. Her dad had decided to move to London, England to be nearer to the 'family'. Sure their new house, 13 Grimmauld Place was wicked sick, but Marlene hated being ripped from the place she grew up, the place she loved. What she wouldn't give to move back to the city she knew inside and out. The place where she was sure of herself, where she felt alive.

With a huff of aggrevation she walked into the closet, she still couldn't think of anything here as 'hers'. The room didn't even look anything like her room at home. Only the red walls proved that the room was hers. The poster-less walls echoed the emptiness she was feeling. She sorted through the mass of clothing until she found the outfit she was seeking, jeans and her favorite tank top. She also grabbed her black hoodie. With one wordless [Iswish[/I of her wand she was dressed in the outfit. Another swish and her hair was no longer the mess it was and her makeup was done. A few braclets, her studded belt, all her piercing intact, and she was ready. One more swish her trunk was packed and Midnight was in his carrier. With one sweeping look she looked for anything she may have missed. Glad to be gone, she dissappeared with a little POP! and was standing in frount of the big scarlet Hogwarts Express.

She didn't bother looking around at the people milling around. She was already sick to her stomach, this was the last place she wanted to be. Without looking around she headed for the train. She climbed up the stairs dragging her trunk along, trying to attract as little attention to herself as possible. Upon entering the beautifully decorated corridor, she headed to the back of the train where she could probobly find an empty compartment. Finally she found one in the very back and quickly entered. She stowed her trunk and let Midnight out of his basket. Before settling she took her ipod out and laid out on 3 of the seats. Midnight curled up into her side. Closing her eyes she fell under the spell of the only thing that could calm her, music.

Lily Evans quickly kissed her parents goodbye and ran off to catch up with her friend Dorcus Meadows. After a few minutes of running with her trunk slowing her down, she managed to grab her friends arm and huff out breathlessly,

"Dori! Didn't...You...Hear...Me...Yelling?!?"

"Oh my god! Lily!" Dori shouted. She's always been on the loud side, "I'm so sorry! I didn't hear you!" She hugged Lily while trying to mantain her handle on her trunk.

"It's o.k." Lily giggled as she returned the hug. "Let's just find Jenelle and find a compartment. k?"

"Wait! Don't you have a compartment to yourself, Miss-I'm-Head-Girl??!" Dorcus tried sounding offended.

"Hahaha. Yeah, I have to go there first, but i'm gonna come back to meet you guys. You think I don't wanna spend the train ride with you? How could you?!?" Lily said dramatically.

"Ok. Ok. Hahaha. Wait! I think I see... Yeah! Hey! JENELLE!!" Dori waved her hands franticly. Jenelle looked around for the source of the voice. She spotted them and quickly headed over.

"Lily! Dori! Oh my god i've missed you guys!! " Jenelle yelled as she ran to embrace the both of them.

"Jelly! I've missed you too! But it's only been a week." Pointed out Dori.

"Haha Dori. Wow. Leave Jelly alone. C'mon! Let's go find a compartment! The train's leaving soon!" Lily grabbed her trunk and hurried to the train. They walked down the corridor looking for an empty compartment. Finally Lily found one at the very end. They all entered and found out it wasn't empty at all. A person with purple-streaked black hair, multiple piercings, and a "The Grim Tales of Billy and Mandy." tank top was sprawled out on the seats, sleeping. Dori accidently slamed the door shut and the sleeping person sprang up, frightened. The black kitten hissed and hide behind the basket on the seat. Marlene was startled to see three other girls standing in the compartment. With a quick look she figured they were harmless and sat crossed-legged on the seat. She smiled hesitantly at the girls. Lily was the first to return the smile and introduce them.

"Hi. I'm Lily Evans, this is Dorcus Meadows..."

Dori cut her off, "Call me Dori, I hate the name [IDorcus[/I."

"Yeah true." Lily agreed. "and this is Jenelle Serlinia, or Jelly for short. We were wondering if we could share this compartment, all the others are full." Lily explained.

"Um..Yeah. Sure. Oh Yeah, I'm Marlene Mckinnion." The girls beamed at here and setteled into the compartment. After all the trunks were stowed, all the attention was back on Marlene. Lily was the first to break the ice.

"So..Marlene. I havn't seen you here before, what house are you in?"

"Donno yet." Marlene answered. "Just transfered here from Boston. Dumbledore doesn't usually accept new 7th year students, but he let me in cause I had good grades and stuff."

"Speaking of good grades," Jenelle broke in, "Lily, don't you have to go to the Head's Compartment?"

"Oh, Shoot!" Lily Jumped up. "I got to go. Bye guys! I'll be back soon!" After the dorr slammed shut Marlene said,

"So that's...Lily? Right? She seems really nice."

"Yeah she's nice to everybody." Jenelle answered. "So this is your first time at Hogwarts?" Marlene nodded. "Wow. You got a lot to learn. Did your old school have 7 years and O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S?"

"Yeah."

"That's basically how Hogwarts works. There's the standard classes, but it's huge. All the staircases and walls like to confuse the students, so don't be surprised if the staircase you take today leads you somewhere else tomorrow. And then there's the ghosts, they won't bother you that much. But watch out for Peeves, he's has this thing out making students lives a living hell . Just stick with us, we'll help you out. Oh yeah, stay away from the Slytherins. They're a nasty bunch."

Dori nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and don't forget the Marauders."

"Um. Did i miss somthing?" Marlene asked. "Who are the Marauders?"

Dori giggled. "Well the Marauders are a bunch of guys from Gryffindor. There's James Potter, Peter Pettigrew..."

"Don't forget Remus!" Jenelle broke in.

"Yeah" Dori said with a slight smirk toward Jenelle. Jelly slightly blushed. "Remus Lupin and Si.." Dori was interrupted by a lound BANG! as someone slammed the compartment door open.

"Honey!!! I'm Hooome!" A tall guy with long black hair that fell into his eyes literally _skipped_ into the compartment. Two other students followed him in, the last one shutting the door behind him. The taller one seemed embarresed by his friends behavror, the short and slightly fat one seemed to envy him. The guy who had started all the commotion plopped down on the seat next to Marlene. He leaned against the windowsill looking at Marlene saying,

"So. Who's this new babe?" He looked her over. Marlene just rolled her eyes. She got enough of this in Boston.

"My names not 'babe'," She said with obvious annoyance, "It's Marlene. And who the hell do you think you are?"

"Well, a little feisty are we? That's fine with me. Well Miss. Marlene. I'm Sirius Black." His expression made it clear that she should recognize the name and start woshipping his feet. His smile slipped a little when she just raised one eyebrow and gave him a bored expression.

"So? Is that supposed to mean something?" Everyone started laughing at Sirius' expense. He just gave them all disgusted looks.

"Really Sirius, you can't expect her to know of you! I mean, c'mon!" One of the guys said. He held out his hand and said to Marlene. "I'm Remus, Remus Lupin. I apologize for my friends obvious stupididy. We can never really figure out how he made it passed 1st year." Marlene gave him a friendly smile and shook his hand. Sirius just stared at the scene open-mouthed at his friends betrayel and stammered.

"But!..But!.. It's _Me_! The Dashing! The Daring! The Charming! SIRIUS BLACK!"

"Mhm." Marlene mimicked his voice, " The Dashing! The Daring! The Charming! SIRIUS BLACk! Who is also a pig-headed, egotistical, punk who's flies undone." Sirius gave a little gasp of horror and looked down at his pants. When he saw that she was lieing, he gave a little smirk and scooted closer.

"Well, Well, Well. At least we're making some progress. You didn't deny that I was dashing, daring, and charming. And why were you, oh Miss. Marlene, looking at my crotch?" Marlene gave him a disgusted look and was about to retort, when she was interrupted by the slamming of the compartment door as a fuming Lily came storming in. She was followed by a tall black-haired guy who was smirking. Sirius jumped up and squealed as if Christmas had come early.

"Prongsy! And dear Lily!" Lily stopped short and gave Sirius a look of utter loathing.

"What is he doing here?!?!" Lily said. She swung around and snapped at the guy behind her. "And why are you following me, Potter?" She spat out his last name as if was the most disturbing thing she had ever said. The raven-haired guy just smiled at her calmly and said.

"Well _Lily_," He put emphasis on her first name. "Seeing as my friends are here, I'm simply joining them. It has nothing to do with you." He gave her another smirk and went to sit across from Sirius. Lily sat on the other side of the compartment and refused to look his way. Potter grinned amusedly at Sirius and noticed Marlene for the fist time, and noticed the way that Sirius was looking at her. With another quick look at his friend, he turned his attention to Marlene.

"I don't believe we've met before, I'm James, James Potter. I see you've met Sirius." He grinned at Sirius, who was still looking at Marlene's chest with a look of concentration on his face. Marlene, unaware of Sirius, shook James' hand.

"I'm Marlene Mckinnion. You're friends with this… thing? How can you stand it?" She didn't hear James' answer. She had finally relized what Sirius was doing and slapped him across the face.

"What the HELL are you doing?!?!" she shouted.

"Nothing!! I was just reading your shirt!" Sirius said, but the look on her face told him she thought otherwise. "Honest! What are the…Grimy?.. Tales of Billy and Mandy? Sounds kinda dirty if you ask me." He leaed in closer. " I was thinking, maybe we can get a little…dirty.. sometime." Marlene held back the yelling and put an expression of longing on her face.

"Really?" Marlene leaned a little closer as she surreptiously grasped her wand. " I was thinking the same thing…" She whispered. The kept leaving closer, and just when their lips were about to touch, she sprayed him full in the face with water from her wand.

"You think I'm that easy!!!!?!?" She yelled as she stormed outta the compartment, slamming the door as hard as she could.

Sirius, dripping wet said.

"I think she likes me."


	2. Past Enemy

Marlene slammed the door shut and searched for the one place she knew she could be alone, the lavatory. Once she found it and made sure it was empty, she locked the door. Clenching her hands into fists, she fueled her anger into the power that was struggling to be free. The lights flickered as the little room was overwhelmed by raw power. The facets all turned on instantly, pouring boiling hot water into the sinks. The water increased at an alarming rate, the water reaching temperatures it wasn't supposed to. The water pooled over the edges of the sinks and started flooding the floor.

'[IStop this! Marlene! Stop this right now![/I' A voice shouted in the back of her head. '[IControl the power! Don't let it overwhelm you![/I' Marlene tried as hard as she could to ignore the voice, she liked being reckless and letting her magic run free. '[IYou'll destroy everything. Remember what happened last time...[/I' This statement sent shocks through her body. The power wavered and disappeared all together. The water stopped flowing and the only sound that could be heard was the quiet gurgle as the water drained. The lights returned to normal and didn't flicker again. Marlene stood in the middle of the room, panting. She wasn't going to loose control again. No, not like last time. She unclenched her hands, her nails had left crescent moon shaped indentions in her palms. Her face was deathly white. A quiet knock sounded on the door. Marlene whipped around her eyes wide with fear, the power had brought back bad memories. She calmed down when she heard a familiar voice say,

"Marlene? It's me Lily. Are you in there?" Marlene breathed a sigh of relief and went to let Lily in. After Marlene had locked the door, Lily spoke.

"Did Sirius really get you that angry? It was a really awesome trick, but I didn't think he annoyed you that much."

"It wasn't Sirius got me angry. Yeah, he annoyed me a lot, but it was just the people he reminded me of that really pissed me off."

"Like who?"

"Just some people I knew a while back. They thought that they can get whatever they want; make me do what they wanted. It just _really_ affected my childhood."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Hopefully you'll have a better time at Hogwarts. It really is a good school."

"Yeah, so far it's been good. I just hope it doesn't turn out badly."

"Why would it?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised."

"Hmm. You could be right. Those Slytherins are a nasty bunch. Just watch out for them. Do you want to head back now?"

"Yeah, I guess. It's now or never." Marlene unlocked and exited the lavatory. She and Lily walked toward their compartment in silence, both wrapped up in their own separate thoughts. They entered the next car and were stopped short by a trio of people. The leader took a step forward, spinning a long black wand in his pale fingers. The two others stepped back to stand on either side.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my _dear_ cousin Marlene." Lilly took a step back with wide eyes as she recognized Lucius Malfoy. Marlene however didn't have any type of emotion written on her face. You could only tell she was angry by her fisted hands, the knuckles white as she tried to control herself. Lily put a hand on Marlene's arm.

"Marlene." She whispered. "Let me.." Marlene cut her off.

"No."

"But you don't…"

"No. I'll take care of it." She released her arm from Lily's grip and shifted her feet into a more balanced position.

"Yes Mudblood. Do keep out of affairs that aren't your own. You stupid..." Lucius sneered.

"Malfoy." Marlene cut him off before he could insult Lily any further. "Leave Lily alone. It's obviously me you want to talk to."

"Marlene, what is with the last names? Can't you greet a _family_ member with a certain amount of civility? After all we been through, you should at least have the decentsy to call me by my first name. And yes, your father wanted me to introduce you to the right people. But I see I've come too late. You've already met the trash of Hogwarts." He indicated Lily, who was standing behind Marlene.

"Humph. He failed to mention that you, or the Blacks," she indicated the people behind him, "would be here. But I guess that was the plan, wasn't it? And I don't consider you as _family_. My family died long ago. And to you, _Malfoy_, the name is McKinnon, never Marlene. Now get out of my face before you make me sick." She went to turn and exit the way she had come, but before she could move, Lucius had lunged forward and had pinned her against the wall with one hand at her throat, the other was around his wand that was digging into her cheek.

"What was that **Marlene**? Rejecting your own family!? How is this possible? I may just have to owl your father and tell him about your little, shall we say, _tantrum_?"

"My father can go rot in hell. Along with the rest of you Pure-Blooded cowards." She said through clenched teeth. Malfoy knocked her head against the wall and squeezed her throat even tighter.

"What is this? So quick to forget and deny what you are? Trying to forget that you yourself are a **Malfoy**? Let me help you remember. _Finite Incantatem_!" He pointed his wand at her hair and her eyes, removing the Concealment Charm she had placed on them. Her purple-streaked black hair, faded to a silver-blonde, her green eyes to a deep grey.

"Now, isn't that better? Oh and just so you never forget your place again," He pointed his wand at her throat, "Seiben! Oh and you should expect an owl from your father soon. He expects to hear word of you acceptance into _Slytherin_. Where the rest of your _family_ is." That pushed Marlene over the edge. With a glint in her eye, she thrust her hands forward toward her three harassers. Lucius and the two other were thrown against the opposite wall. They were held still by phantom hands at their throats.

"Let's get this straight! I AM NOT A MALFOY! I refuse to have _anything_ to do with that filthy 'Pure-blood is better' shit that the Malfoys live and breathe!" The woman on the right of Lucius hissed through her teeth.

"You should..be proud..to be part..of the Malfoy family! Think of the Honor!" Marlene cut her off.

"Honor? Bellatrix, is that what you call it? And what do you know of Honor? No one in the house of Black can even _claim_ to know the meaning of the word 'Honor'! No one except maybe Sirius and Andromeda." This time it was the man on Lucius' left who hissed.

"What Regulas? Don't like hearing the names of your brother and aunt? Sirius and Andromedea Black? But wait, isn't it Andromeda Tonks? And how is your cousin Nymphadora Tonks? " She smirked with satisfaction at the sound of Bellatrix's snarl of outrage.

"THEY ARE DEAD! Do not speak of those blood-traitors! That bastard of a child is no part of the Black family! Do not even link the names of the noble house of Black, and that filthy Mudblood Tonks! Let me out of these stupid bounds! I'll kill you with my bare hands!" Bellatrix tried to free herself, but wasn't able to win against Marlene's strong spell.

"Now, now Bellatrix. Didn't your mother tell you to play nice?"

"My mothers name is befouled by your lips. Don't you dare mention her, you damned Blood-traitor."

"Your mother's name was befouled enough before I was ever born. But her worst deed was bringing your pitiful self into existence. Tell me, how did she ever bare the shame of knowing that she had done such a horrible thing?" Bellitrix couldn't answer; she was too busy screaming obscenities and threats.

"You're going to regret this." Lucius said through gritted teeth. "You can count of your father hearing of this."

"My father can shove it up his ass. I don't give a damn what you, he, or anyone else related to you says anymore. I'm through with all of you. Now GO!"

She lifted the spell and they crumpled to the ground. Lucius quickly rose and dusted himself off. He was about to make another move towards Marlene, when he noticed her wand less fists. Bellatrix and Regulas made to lung forward and punish her for her insults, but Lucius grabbed them and shoved them out the door. His eyes were wide with shock. Bellatrix looked back to give Marlene a threatening stare, but she too noticed Marlene's hands. She quickly followed Lucius.

As soon as the corridor was empty of the Slytherins, Marlene fell into a heap on the floor. Huge sobs shook her body as she tried to control the wave of memories and emotions that were threatening to overwhelm her. Her arms were crossed over her chest. She squeezed her upper body as if she were trying to hold herself together. Lily could only look on open-mouthed as her brain tried to process what had just happened.

After a few minutes of observing Marlene's quivering body, she knelt by Marlene's side and put her hand on the sobbing girl's shoulder.


	3. Relief

Marlene soon gained control over her emotions. She was aware of Lily's hand on her shoulder, but she didn't shrug it off. Grasping what comfort she could from Lily, she focused on calming her nerves. After awhile she was set, and looked up at Lily.

"So, is it true?" Lily asked when she saw that Marlene was cool and collected.

"Is what true?" A spiteful tone had slipped into her voice by accident. Marlene tried to fight back her irritation when she saw that Lily was judging her. "The fact that I'm a Malfoy? My mother was a Malfoy, but my father was from Transylvania. I've never done anything to be considered part of the family; they see me as a sort of failure. I'm not complaining."

"Oh." Lily said after a moment. "Are you related to Sirius? Before you said you didn't know him, but you seemed to recognize his brother and cousin pretty well."

"I didn't know him for his reputation. I'd met him once at a stupid Pure-Blood gathering. I'd seen Regulus and Bellatrix one time too many. The Blacks and Malfoys are only distantly related by blood, but I'm not related to the Blacks at all. The blood in me is too diluted to count. I'll explain it later." Marlene ran a hand through her hair. The silver-blonde hair darkened to the red-streaked black she preferred. Rubbing her hands over eyes and the grey brightened to a brilliant green. Lily looked on in amazement.

"How can you do magic without a wand? I was wondering when you were dealing with the Slytherins."

"You mean you've never done it?" Marlene asked with a questioning look. Lily just shook her head no. "Really?" Marlene continued. "I'll explain it later. Right now I think we should head back to the compartment. Oh, and would you mind not telling the others. I'd prefer telling them in my own time."

"Don't worry. I won't."

The night was dark and cool. Marlene couldn't help but shiver as a gust of wind struck her as she stepped off the train. She was extremely nervous. The school couldn't be seen from where se was, and she didn't have a clue on what to do. An arm linked itself through hers. Sensing that she had startled her, Jenelle gave her a reassuring smile. She could tell that Marlene was feeling a little nervous.

"C'mon. " Jenelle said over the hissing of the train. "Dori and Lily went ahead to grab us a carriage. If you can see the thestrals, don't be frightened. Personally, I can't see them. But Dori can; and the way she describes them, well they can't be pretty." Jenelle continued to pull her through the crowds of people. She seemed to be heading for a carriage in the middle. Marlene stopped short when she saw what was harnessed to them. Great scary winged scaled beasts. Marlene shook her head, as if she could rid the image out of her head. Jenelle, confused at Marlene's sudden refusal to move, looked back. Catching sight of Marlene's wide eyes and pale face, she understood.

"You can see them?" Marlene slowly nodded to Jenelle's soft-spoken question. "Oh, Marlene. I'm so sorry. Let's get in the carriage and we'll explain." Jenelle led her to the carriage where Dori was hanging out the window. Marlene relaxed when they had all settled in and started moving.

"So those were the Thestral things you were talking bout?" Marlene asked quietly. Jenelle nodded. "Oh." Marlene continued. "Thanks for the warning. How come I can see it, but you can't."

"Thestrals can only be seen by people who've seen…well..Death." Jenelle ended in a whisper.

"Oh." A still silence filled the carriage. Only the sound of the crunching gravel underneath the wheels could be heard.

"I was wondering." Lily said. "When are you going to be sorted into your house?"

"Well," Marlene answered. "Dumbledore wants me to meet him in his office before the feast. So I guess that's when it'll happen. How do I get sorted?" Dori cut Lily of before she could answer.

"First they take away your wand, than they lock you in a dark chamber. Then a big troll enters the room." Dori's hands were gesturing wildly as she tried to demonstrate the size of the troll. "After the troll enters, they dose all the lights and you have to wrestle it…"

"Dori! You're starting to sound like James!" Lily exclaimed before Dori could finish her wild tale. "It's nothing like that! You just have to put on the Sorting Hat! Then it tells you what house you're going to be in!" Lily glared at Dori, who looked a little cowed. Jenelle, who had been staring out the window, gave a little yelp of surprise and dragged Marlene over to the window.

"Look!" Jenelle pointed into the distance. "You can see the castle now!" As they passed the last few trees, they were given an unbroken view of Hogwarts. Marlene couldn't help but feel over-whelmed by the beautiful sight. The windows of the castle had been lit, and were shining brightly against the dark mountainside. The towers were big and imposing. The lake shone with the lights of the castle. The reflection was broken by little boats floating across the surface. Marlene took it all in and felt…safe. She was puzzled by this emotion. Never in her life has she felt safe. Frankly, it frightened her. But her thoughts were broken as the slowed to a stop in front of the great oaken doors.

Relief. That was the only word Marlene could find to express the way she was feeling at the moment. She pressed her back against the stone wall and felt the chill seep through her body and calm her nerves. Ever since she stepped off the carriage and into the Great Entrance, her nerves have been in overdrive. She had been dreading her sorting ever since her encounter with Lucius on the train. But it was over. Her body was tense no longer and she could precede with a clear head. Pushing herself up, she headed toward the Great Hall.

Not one of her footsteps echoed as she made her way down the corridor, away from Dumbledore's office. Living in her father's house, she had taught herself to walk with ought a sound, and to keep her senses alert at all times. As she approached a huddling mass of black robed children; she forced herself to relax and walk toward the tall imposing figure in the front.

"Are you Professor McGonagall?" Marlene asked hesitantly. McGonagall stared at the girl though her square shaped glasses.

"Yes. You must be Marlene McKinnon. Hurry it up. Dumbledore just entered. Gryffindor table is the one on the far left. Don't dilly-dather now! In you go!" With an impertinent nudge, McGonagall pushed Marlene into the Great Hall. All heads were turned to the front where Dumbledore was standing at the podium and making a speech. No one had noticed her entrance. She had no time to stare in wonderment at the beautifully decorated Hall. Dumbledore was introducing the first years, which she suspected was the great mass of children currently outside the doors, for now. Marlene caught sight of red hair and quickly made her way to the empty seat to the left of Lily before she could get caught in the crowd of children. With a sigh of relief she settled into the seat. Lily flashed her a smile before focusing on the hat that now sat on a stool in the front. Marlene looked up and down the table. Jenelle was on her left, Dori on Lily's right. The Marauders were settled in seats across from them. Marlene glanced over Remus' shoulder, and wish she didn't.

Lucius was glaring at her, had been glaring at her since she first entered. She knew he had been watching, and feared what it ment. He had been expecting her acceptance info Slytherin, the whole family had. When she made it obvious that she hadn't infact been accepted into Slytherin, he was furious. He now had the unsavory task of reporting to the family that she, a member of the Malfoy family, had been accepted into Gryffindor. Oh, she may not be a Malfoy in name, but her looks, stature, and purity of her blood screamed Malfoy. Lucius curled his lip into a grimace. This was worse then when that brat from the Black family turned into a blood-traitor and ran into the open arms of Gryffindor. At least that time it had happened to the Blacks, no whisper of gossip had touched the Malfoy family over that. But this, this was worse. Now the Malfoy family had a stain upon it's untarnished name. And that was insufferable. All the carefully set plans were ruined, and now they had another problem.

The family was not going to be happy. Not happy at all.


End file.
